Es muy tarde
by Bruja de Niebla. SC
Summary: Porque Lucy decidió proteger a Wendy y Charle de todo, cuidarlas como una madre y darles todo lo que merecen. Y en su viaje se quedan cerca de Denish. Y viajan a otro país para encontrarse con Crime Sorciere, para empezar una nueva y grata aventura...
1. I Lucy H

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Y yo ni hombre soy ;-;**

 **Extensión** **: 1211 sin contar nota de autor.**

 **Nota: Les presento a mi primer historia n.n espero contar con su apoyo, la verdad es que lleva más de un año dando vueltas por mi cabeza hasta que me decidí a escribirla. ¡Y más aun a publicarla!**

 **Aclaraciones: Este fic está ambientado después de que Makarov anunciara la disolución del gremio y es un WhatIf?. La categoría es  romance pero pasarán unos cuantos capítulos hasta que haya indicio de alguna pareja. Las parejas ya están decididas y no pienso cambiar de opinión, desde ya aviso que están frente a un CrackPairing, si crees que no te va a gustar te invito a no insultar y retirarte ;)**

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en medio de la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazándome. Mi cabeza estaba escondida por mi cuerpo para poder dejar las lágrimas fluir de manera libre. Sólo habían pasado tres días de la disolución del gremio por lo que no podía evitar llorar, mi tembloroso cuerpo me impedía levantarme a hacer algo bien, ya eran cerca de tres días en los que no podía llevarme algo a la boca sin vomitarlo por lo que hace dos que había desistido de comer. Sabía que esto me debilitaba todavía más pero no lograba sacar fuerzas. La culpa y el dolor consumían cada parte de mi cuerpo, dejándome con una desolación horrible.

Loki había querido salir pero forcé a cerrarse todos los portales, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.  
Hace dos días se fue la gran mayoría de mis compañeros, entre ellos Erza, Gray y Levy.  
Ayer se fueron los pocos que quedaban...

Me encontaba ya tan débil que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme para ir a la cocina, no podía seguir así, tenía que salir adelante _por mí_. Pasé junto al baño agradeciendo que la puerta estuviera cerrada, no quería verme al espejo.

Me preparé un café con galletas de agua y miel, eran dos días enteros sin comer, no quería terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. Comí en silencio, intentando no pensar en nada más que en el relajante baño que tomaría.  
Una vez terminado el café dejé las cosas en la cocina _lavaría después_ y me fui directo al baño.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba le tiré todo tipo de sales de baño y espumas perfumadas. Una vez llena cerré el grifo y me despoje de la ropa sucia que llevaba.  
Estuve allí, sentada mientras me limpiaba durante una hora. Al terminar me coloqué una toalla en el pelo y otra rodeando mi cuerpo. Me coloqué toda clase de cremas humectantes en el cuerpo y rostro.

Salí y me senté en la cama, pensando en qué ponerme. Opté por ropa interior color negra, un jean ajustado azul, una remera sin mangas con estampado militar, una chaqueta de jean también azul y unas botas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla. Sequé mi pelo y le hice una coleta alta, me miré en el espejo y sonreí _así estoy mucho mejor_.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta. Me apuré a llegar y carraspeé para que mi voz no saliera ronca, tanto sin hablar me había afectado. Ya estando cerca de la puerta pregunté:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Lucy-san? Soy Wendy -por el tono que usaba se le notaba preocupada, era obvio que había llorado-, abra por favor.

No la hice esperar y abrí rápidamente la puerta, allí estaba ella: llevaba el pelo con sus dos coletas desordenadas y tenía los ojos rojos. En cuanto entró se abalanzó a mi en un abrazo, caímos al frío suelo de la madera y la sentí temblar mientras unos fuertes sollozos hacían acto de presencia. No pude hacer más que intensificar el abrazo y acariciarle el pelo mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras al oído. Charle le acariciaba la espalda intentando no demostrar que se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero eso no estaba bien, así que la abrazé a ella también.

 _La disolución de Fairy Tail le había afectado a todos, sí, pero en estas dos fue peor. Ya era la segunda vez que perdían su gremio..._

Con eso en mente me decidí, no permitiría que nadie más la hiciera sufrir de esta manera. Y para eso tenía que protegerla, por lo que le ofrecí:

-Wen... -ella movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba- ¿Qué te parece si salimos adelante _juntas_?

Sus lágrimas se intensificaron al tiempo que movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo, en señal de aceptación.

 _A partir de hoy empezaríamos de cero, sin dar marcha atrás. Juntas, como una familia..._

 _(...)_

Después de haberlas calmado les ofrecí el baño para que se relajaran en lo que yo acomodaba la casa. Abrí todas las ventanas y cortinas para que entrara el aire, lave los platos y tiré la ropa que había llevado estos últimos dos días.  
Me puse a pensar, _dentro de tres días vence el pago del alquiler, pero no podíamos seguir aquí o jamás saldríamos adelante..._  
Busqué la cajita en la que tenía mis ahorros de emergencia y conté el dinero que tenía.

-500.000 jewels -murmuré. Eso nos alcanzaría para viajar y alquilar alguna habitación.

Guardé el dinero y empecé a guardar en cajas lo que dejaría en Magnolia, mientras que lo que me llevaría lo dejé en unas maletas que le daría a Virgo para que me las guardara en el Mundo Celestial durante el viaje.  
Cuando terminé de hacer todo Wendy y Charle salieron del baño con una pequeña sonrisa y la ropa que siempre tenían en mi casa, Wen llevaba una camisa color verde pastel con flores bordadas, una pollera a cuadros color gris y blanca y unas sandalias a juego con la camisa, Charle llevana un vestido celeste de manga corta.

Las ví con ternura y, agarrando el cepillo dije:  
-Ven aquí Wen, te peinaré.

-Lucy-san -susurró y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa para que continuara -, ¿Me podría hacer dos coletas bajas?

-Claro que sí Wen...

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y le hice las dos coletas bajas que me pidió.  
Les expliqué mi idea de irnos de Magnolia y aceptaron de inmediato, por lo tanto, llamé a Virgo.

-¿Castigo princesa? -aunque no lo dijera sabía que estaba preocupada.

-Claro que no Virgo, solo quería saber si podrías llevar mis cosas al Mundo Celestial hasta que encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos.

-Claro princesa -con una reverencia estaba por marcharse.

-Virgo... lamento todo esto -me pasé una mano por el pelo y continué -. Les prometo que todo estará bien ¿Si? Y ya podré darles una vida mejor.  
Virgo me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

-No se preocupe princesa, nosotros siempre estaremos con usted.

Se fué en un destello de luz, dejándome con un gracias en la boca y una sonrisa.

Hablé con la casera para informarle de mi marcha mientras Wendy y Charle esperaban abajo, me deseó suerte y me fui, intentando no mirar atrás.

En el camino a Fairy Hills para buscar las cosas de ellas conversamos de lo que podríamos hacer, a dónde iríamos. Nos decidimos por ir a Denish a buscar trabajo, y así juntar dinero para comprar la mansión Heartfilia, para encargarnos del negocio de mi familia. Claro que sin dejar de lado la magia, intentaríamos aprender más variedades de magia y, tal vez, unirnos algún día a un gremio.

En la habitación de las chicas hicimos lo mismo que en mi casa, dejamos en cajas lo que se quedaría en Magnolia y guardamos en bolsas lo que se llevarían. Llamé de nuevo a Virgo y tras darle las gracias nos encaminamos a la estación de tren.  
Una vez comprados los boletos subimos al tren, y en lo que este avanzaba con un suave traqueteo Wendy y Charle se durmieron apoyadas en mi regazo, mientras tanto yo les acariciaba el cabello y, mirando por la ventana, dije:

-Hasta nunca Magnolia -para dormirme con una sonrisa.


	2. II Wendy M

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Extensión: 2081 palabras (Para ti, Kaya, que me lo pediste)**

 **Notas: Holiiiiii, que emoción - cuatro comentarios en mi primer capítulo me alegró el día, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Acá les traigo las continuación desde la perspectiva de Wendy~**

 **Disfruten...**

* * *

Observé como la ciudad de Magnolia se alejaba mientras el suave traqueteo del tren me tentaba a dormir.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por las suaves caricias que Lucy-san me daba en el pelo. Me dormí profundo, en un extraño y agradable vacío; no soñé, lo que me permitió descansar lo que no pude estos últimos días.

...

Desperté gracias a los suaves movimientos que la mano de Charle me daba, ya habíamos llegado a destino. Lucy-san me esperaba ya parada. Me espabilé para así poder bajar del tren.

Con cuidado me levanté y froté mis ojos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa a Lucy y nos dirigimos a la puerta, bajamos junto a unas pocas personas. El guardia nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al cual respondimos con otro.

La ciudad de Denish se encontraba frente a nosotras. El olor a humo era desconcertante pero creí que era mejor ignorarlo, no pude hacer lo mismo con el olor a metal. No estaba segura de permanecer en esta ciudad, pues su título de «ciudad sin ley» era preocupante, pero Lucy-san no parecía inmutarse de eso.  
Lo digo porque junto a nosotras había un pequeño charco de sangre fresca. _A veces odio mi buen olfato..._

-... ¿Lucy-san? -pregunté con duda- ¿Sabes dónde nos quedaremos?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa y, señalando con su mano al bosque que había detrás dijo:

-¿Ves el bosque Wen? -dirigí mi mirada al lugar nombrado y continuó- En la parte central-sur hay una cueva oculta con el suficiente espacio como para que podamos dormir. Al menos hasta que mi plan funcione.

Ya sabía de que plan hablaba, primero entrenaríamos por tiempo indefinido para así poder hacer misiones (aprovechando la mala fama del lugar) y juntar el dinero suficiente para comprarle la Mansión Heartfilia a los actuales dueños. No piden mucho, pero nos faltan un billón quinientos veinticuatro mil jewels, y para eso es que estamos aquí. Le sonreí a Lucy-san para así ir al lugar antes mencionado.

Caminamos rodeando la ciudad para no toparnos con nada extraño, y mientras hablábamos de como sería nuestro entrenamiento, parte del plan era buscar libros sobre nuestras magias y alguna otra con la cuál combinar nuestro poder, también pedirle ayuda a los espíritus de Lucy-san para aumentar nuestra magia y resistencia. Entre nuestra charla pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos, de la nada Lucy-san paró y, sonriendo, dijo:

-¿Ves allí?

Mirando hacia donde señalaba encontré un paisaje digno de ser pintado. Frente a nosotras había un arroyo de agua cristalina, con un pequeño puente de madera envuelto en musgo. A partir de ahí el bosque está con mucha neblina en el suelo, a pesar de eso, se distingue un camino entre los árboles. Con mi cara de sorpresa no atiné a hacer algo más que sonreír.

-Si vamos arroyo arriba encontraremos una pequeña cascada perfecta para tomar un baño y, detrás de ella, en lugar de una pared de piedra nos encontraremos con una abertura que lleva a la cueva que te mencioné.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Lucy-san? -no quise sonar como cotilla, pero la duda era enorme.

Se puso a caminar y, con torpeza, la seguí. Creí que no contestaría mi pregunta pero lo hizo.

-Supuse que me lo preguntarías -intenté no sonrojarme de la culpa, pero ella me acarició el pelo para así continuar-. Verás Wendy, cuando yo escape de casa no tenía un lugar a dónde ir. Y estuve vagando por allí sin encontrar un lugar fijo en el cual quedarme.  
»En uno de esos tantos viajes me encontré con la cascada y decidí darme un baño, pues eran ya cerca de tres semanas que no había podido asearme como corresponde y encontrar la cascada fue algo parecido a un milagro. Mientras dejaba que el agua me limpiase resbalé -Lucy-san rió con algo de vergüenza en su voz, Charle y yo la acompañamos-. Caí de espaldas y esperando el golpe me encontré cayendo dentro de la dichosa cueva. Al final la terminé por usar como "casa" durante unas cinco semanas. Luego seguí dando vueltas hasta llegar a Hargeon...

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de mi boca, Charle y yo quedamos sorprendidas con el paisaje de la cascada, rodeada de piedras con musgo y se respiraba un aire tan puro...

Fue inevitable lo que hice, me tiré al agua. Una corriente fría me abrazó y le dio paso a una maravillosa sensación de bienestar. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se relajara y se recuperase del agotamiento ganado tras haber caminado durante hora y media. Y entonces lo comprendí.

-¡El agua es curativa!

La suave risa de Lucy-san me obligó a voltear a verla, para encontrarla agachada tocando el agua con los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Vaya Wendy -dijo algo divertida por mi reacción-, no me esperaba que descubrieras el secreto del agua tan pronto.

Se volvió a parar para quitarse las botas y el cinturón, los dejó a un costado sobre una piedra chata y se metió al agua. Charle nos miró con cierto aire de reproche pero aun así entró con nosotras.

Me sentía tan feliz de estar con la compañía de ellas, que no pude evitar tirarles agua con ayuda de mis manos, para así empezar una guerra entre las tres.  
Estuvimos nadando y haciendo carreras hasta que se hizo entrada la noche. Lucy-san decidió que ya entráramos a la cueva, que era bastante espaciosa y llamó a Virgo para que nos diera un bolso en donde estaban las cosas para acampar y pudimos colocar los sacos de dormir alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Lucy-san sacó del pequeño bolso unos pedazos de carne fileteada que se dispuso a cocinar, una vez hechos los comimos en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Cómo estarán los demás? ¿Algunos se habrán ido juntos, o cada cuál se fue por su cuenta? ¿Qué llevó al maestro a separarnos?_

Con cada pregunta decaía un poco. Parece que Lucy-san se dio cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque se sentó junto a mí para abrazarme, su mano ejerció algo de presión en mi hombro izquierdo, como queriendo reconfortarme. Charle se unió colocándose en el hueco que había entre ambas.  
Un pequeño susurro salió de sus labios.

-Todo estará bien ahora...

Asentí algo insegura y les respondí el abrazo. Estuvimos así por bastante cuando Charle comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se pusieron color blancos y emitió algunos balbuceos, estaba teniendo una visión.

Lucy-san se paró y buscó hojas y pluma por si tenia que anotar algo que Charle dijera. Mientras yo miré de frente a Charle, quien estando en trance habló con una voz ronca.

-El día en que la caverna de la flor de almendro¹ abra sus secretos y quien es propietaria del poder de las puertas se adentre para descubrir los misterios de la vida y la muerte... -Lucy-san escribía de manera apurada y me sorprendí por el nombre de la cueva- Ese será el día en que nacerá la elegida por los astros para ser protegida por los dos grandes poderes celestiales... -Charle comenzó a temblar con fuerza- el día... Almendros... ¡Despertad a Lilith!

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cuál Lucy-san releyó lo dicho por Charle. Yo salí afuera para buscar algo de agua y levanté la mirada al cielo, encontrándome con las estrellas y, sintiendo la brisa mover mi pelo, susurré:

-Madre... ¿Cuál es el secreto de la flor de almendro?

 _Es imposible que sea la misma de ese entonces..._ Pensé.

Volví con el agua y le dí a Charle un poco, pues ella sentía la garganta seca. Después de eso Charle no recordaba nada, por lo que nos acomodamos en los sacos en lo que Lucy-san apagaba la fogata para así dormir...

 _Mañana será un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades para ser felices..._

Con ese pensamiento me dejé llevar por Morfeo.

...

Desperté gracias al suave murmullo del agua y la claridad que había. Froté mis ojos al mismo tiempo que me sentaba, los abrí para encontrarme con los restos de la fogata y Charle durmiendo a mi lado.

 _¿Y Lucy-san?_

Como respondiendo mi llamado apareció por la entrada con una bolsa en la mano izquierda y un papel en la derecha. Se encontraba tan concentrada en dicho papel que no notó mi mirada confundida. Por lo que aún algo adormilada decidí saludar.

-Buenos días -Lucy-san se sobresaltó a mi murmullo y levantó la mirada susurrando un sorprendido «despertaste» para sonreír-. ¿Qué traes ahí? -pregunté señalando la bolsa.

-Buenos días -se sentó y dejó el papel a un costado-. Fuí a la ciudad y traje el desayuno- metió la mano en la bolsa para sacar unos bollos de pan, unas masitas y unas cuantas hojas de té rojo.

Observé como, tarareando una suave melodía², volvía a encender la fogata para poner una pequeña olla con agua a calentar. Se dirigió al bolso que estaba en el lugar donde anoche estaba su bolsa de dormir y sacó tres tazas color verde pastel con el kanji de la palabra «esperanza» y un plato plástico en el que colocó las masitas y los bollos de pan. En lo que Lucy-san se encargaba del desayuno yo moví de manera suave a Charle para despertarla. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido al tiempo que abría sus ojos.

-Buen día -murmuró y le sonreí.

Lucy-san nos sonrió y al sentir el agua hervir le echó las hojas de té y revolvió con una cuchara de madera.  
Con Charle doblamos la bolsa de dormir y la guardamos mientras Lucy-san colocaba el té rojo en las tazas. Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos dio a cada una nuestra taza.

-¿Cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento? -preguntó Charle a lo que yo presté atención a lo que respondería Lucy-san, quien, con una sonrisa llena de misterio respondió:

-Hoy mismo -en ese momento tomó una masita y yo me atraganté.

La miré sorprendida por un momento y asentí sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a Capricornio y a Lyra primero- sus ojos mostraban una determinación envidiable-. Después estudiar nuevos hechizos con Virgo y Crux, para así practicar cuerpo a cuerpo con Loki, Tauro y Scorpio y mejorar los reflejos con Sagitario y Aries. Pedirle ayuda a Géminis con respecto a estrategia y obtener un cambio de look con Cáncer -La miramos en silencio-. ¿Qué dicen?

Todo lo que salía de mi boca eran balbuceos, me encontraba sorprendida por semejante plan.  
Lucy-san me miró intrigada por mi falta de respuesta, por lo que me obligué a formar la oración.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso Lucy-san? Es genial -ella sonrió por mi alago, algo sonrojada. No pude evitar emocionarme-. ¿Empezamos ya?

-Claro.

Lavamos lo usado y lo guardamos para así salir al claro, para empezar con el entrenamiento.

 _Prometo que me volveré más fuerte._

...

Estábamos en el claro de siempre sentadas con postura india una frente a la otra. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos al bosque de Denish y estábamos en el principio del entrenamiento: aumentar la concentración y el poder mágico. Lo que consistía en meditar por horas hasta lograr concentrar la energía de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor para así poder adhedirla a nuestro contenedor mágico. Era agotador pero valía la pena, pues estábamos mejorando y esa era la idea desde un principio.

-Mejore la postura Wendy-sama -el aviso de Lyra-san me obligó a colocarme derecha-. No olvide respirar a un ritmo tranquilo... -el suave murmullo de su voz me ayudaba sin perder la concentración.

Mis ojos (y los de Lucy-san) se encontraban vendados para así agudizar nuestros sentidos. Mis sentidos ya son agudos pero nunca está de más entrenarlos.

Charle se encontraba con Crux-san en la cascada, entrenando sus poderes. Ella nos había dicho « _Quiero mejorar, voy a entrenar mis poderes y mi Aérea_ », razón por la cuál Crux-san y Capricornio-san la están ayudando.

Lucy-san ha mejorado mucho respecto a su concentración, y según Capricornio-san su contenedor mágico ha aumentado. Yo también voy aumentando mi poder y poco a poco vamos alcanzando nuestra meta.  
Lyra-san nos ha dicho que la próxima semana empezaremos con Crux-san y Virgo-san, pero que igual sigamos meditando antes de dormir un mínimo de tres veces por semana.

Me encuentro emocionada, la semana que viene vamos a investigar nuevos hechizos y, tal vez, nuevas magias para aprender. Quiero buscar información sobre plantas curativas y venenosas, para proteger a Lucy-san y a Charle...

 _Todos los días estamos más cerca de alcanzar nuestras metas..._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1: La flor de almendro de conocida como "La flor del despertar"**

 **2: la melodía que en esta historia siempre canta Lucy es "Aria para la cuerda del sol"**

 **Espero les haya gustado, cualquier error ortográfico me avisan, que es probable que haya alguno puesto que escribo siempre del celular...**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
